kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golemman
|chojin_kyodo = 5,800,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Front Neck Chancery Drop|japanese_voice = Takko Ishimori|manga = Chapter 281 (First Appearance)}} A chojin styled after a golem. 'About' Golemman 'is a golem chojin who appears in the final story arc of ''Kinnikuman. Golemman is a member of Kinnikuman Big Body's Throne Scramble team, where he serves as the team's Center Guard. He battles Mammothman in the tournament, putting up a modest effort before he is brutally defeated. '''Appearance Golemman is a humongous chojin, one of the largest fighters shown in the series. He towers over the other members of his Throne Scramble Team, and appears slightly larger than the gargantuan Mammothman. Golemman's body resembles that of a traditional mythological golem. He has human-like features, with parts of his body appearing to be made of stone or covered in stone armor. Golemman has a stone helmet around his head, exposing only his eyes, nose, mouth and chin. His eyes are bright green and his jaw is massive. On Golemman's torso is a huge piece of stone armor with large raised shoulders, covering his entire upper torso and only leaving his abs exposed. Golemman has stone armor on his upper thighs, his forearms and covering his boots as well. His tights also appear to be made of stone. On his feet he wears red shoes, which are not covered by armor. Golemman's manga and anime designs are identical save for the color scheme. In the manga, Golemman's armor is intended to be a reddish brown color, similar to that of a brick wall. The anime chose to depict Golemman's stone armor as being a bright yellow color which vaguely resembles bricks of sand (and that looks similar to the body of Sunshine). He has a normal tan flesh tone to his exposed skin in both the anime and manga, and retains his deep green eyes in both depictions. 'Story' Golemman is first seen during the opening round of the Survival Match for the Kinniku Throne as a member of Team Kinnikuman Big Body. Big Body's team is matched up against Team Kinnikuman Super Phoenix, and Golemman is the third member of Team Big Body to enter the fray. After Mammoth Man annihilates Leopardon and Pinchman, Golemman is showing grappling in a test of strength with the mammoth-chojin. Mammoth Man lifts Golemman up to attempt an early finish to the match, but crumples under Golemman's massive weight. Golemman then begins a punishing and surprising assault on the seemingly unbeatable Mammoth Man, showing off his strength by first hurling him around the ring with a Giant Swing. After being swung around by his nose, Mammoth Man smirks and comments that though he tore through the other members of Big Body's team, this may have caused him to underestimate Golemman. Golemman continues his assault with a series of merciless stomps in the corner as Kinnikuman Big Body cheers him on. After the beating in the corner, Kinnikuman Big Body orders Golemman to finish Mammoth Man. Golemman puts Mammoth Man in a front chancery hold, then pounds him into the canvas with a Front Neck Chancery Drop. Kinnikuman Big Body is shocked that the powerful Mammoth Man (who absolutely annihilated his team up to this point) has seemingly been defeated, but is still overjoyed at the prospect of moving on in the tournament. However, Kinnikuman Super Phoenix indicates to Mammoth Man that Kinnikuman has just defeated Mixer Taitei of Team Kinnikuman Mariposa. Once Mammoth Man hears this, he immediately leaps to his feet, shrugging off all of the damage Golemman caused him and revealing that he was merely allowing Golemman to beat him down. Kinnikuman Super Phoenix wants the timing of his bout with Team Big Body to mirror that of Kinnikuman's battle with Team Mariposa. Thus now that Mixer Taitei has been defeated, Mammoth Man has permission to defeat Team Big Body's third member. Mammoth Man grabs Golemman's legs and flips him over, driving him headfirst into the ring. He begins spinning Golemman around, twisting his head in the canvas. Once the canvas is wrapped tight around Golemman's neck, Mammoth Man yanks on the golem-chojin's legs, tearing his entire body off at the neck and gruesomely beheading him. As the horrified crowd observes Golemman's grisly defeat, Mammoth Man declares that the technique is known as Ghost Canvas. 'Techniques' (More to Come) 'Career Record' Titles *Team Kinnikuman Big Body: Center Guard *X Mammoth Man ;Win/Loss Record (Single) 'Trivia' *Golemman's design was originally submitted to Yudetamago by a fan as "Goleman," and the fan intended for "Goleman" to be Sunshine's brother 'References' Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Big Body Team Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Israel